None of This Will Have Mattered
by SlashAddx
Summary: "Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me." "And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered… Right?" / The aftermath of a scene from 3x21


I stopped watching this show because of how season 3 ended (I wrote this before I saw it though)

Inspiration: scene from 3x21

* * *

"What happens when Elena makes a decision?"

"You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she'll pick one of us."

"Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me."

"And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered… Right?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too."

* * *

60 fuckin' years, on the clock.

 _Aaaaaand go..._

* * *

 **Choice: Damon**

Of course Stefan leaves right away. He can't bear to let Damon see how relieved he is. He won't force Elena to see it either.

60 years, or 80. It doesn't matter. Not many stay with their high school sweetheart forever. He honestly never expected to. It is just a relief to have the decision made. He is almost embarrassed about how satisfied he is with everything. It's true he loved her, in the purest way possible. The way that was easy to let her go. She deserves to be happy, to live her life. Damon will take great care of her. Show her the wonders the world had to offer, spoil her, dance with her. Then it will be over, the way it is suppose to end.

Elena didn't want to turn, and Damon never mentioned it. Stefan isn't going to entertain the idea of him considering that grim fate. There'd be no coming back if that happened.

He can wait to see his brother again. Which is just as surprising. It is so different from every other time they've parted ways. Damon is happy, finally, and hopefully for a while. Stefan isn't sure what he'll do with the peace, without the worry of looking over his shoulder. Although he knows he'll spend the same amount of time looking back, just in case.

As he drives off with whatever possessions would fit in the Porsche, books and journals mostly. He isn't sure where he'll go. His place in Manhattan is out, too many memories. Chicago- same fate. West then, just to feel the distance and see the road stretch out properly in front of him. Staying north isn't an option. If anyone there finds out what he is, they'll expect him to _sparkle_. South is better; he figures the sun and the desert might do him some good. California is tempting, but all that beach skin seems like more of a temptation than an opportunity for his _re_ -reformed taste. Perhaps leave the states behind. Hit Mexico, continue south till he gets to Cape Horn.

At least the drive will give him time to let the memories fade. He wonders if there are enough good ones to hold onto. Some form of terror seems to frame every one. Maybe it's best to leave it behind for a while. There will be plenty time to be sad or angry or lonely later.

Instead he focuses on finding a new home, and anticipates what Damon will be like in 2100's.

* * *

 **Choice: Stefan**

Damon is only surprised that he's surprised. Everyone chooses Stefan. Everyone expected her to choose Stefan because even after everything, his brother will always be the Saint.

Fuck.

He takes his time leaving. He's not sure why he has to, honestly. When Elena makes a choice, there is no wavering, and he stood by perfectly fine watching them be happy together for a year once before. Although that did get a bit fucked up. It's for Stefan's peace of mind he leaves.

What are another few decades? It took them this long just to be at peace with each other. 60 years is a nice reprieve from the chaos that has saturated them. He'll get over it quicker than Stefan would have. Damon never actually had Elena. With Stefan she'll get the unwavering love she should have. They'll spend all their time talking about books, and writing poetry to read to each other, adopt a few kids. It has the double benefit of altruism and ending the doppelgänger curse. Stefan will make a great dad, and Elena's been mother-henning them all since they day they met. Things will run their natural course.

Stefan will never turn Elena. Damon is almost positive.

This is how things are supposed to be, and Damon is okay with that. Stefan and Elena are each other's Epic Love. Damon was just a footnote. It's time Damon went and found his own. Someone who didn't meet Stefan first, who stands a chance of loving Damon back the way he thinks he's ready to be loved.

He points his Camaro north. Canada is nice this time of year, and he can make use of his French. Not too far though. He's never left Stefan for more than a year; even if his little brother doesn't know how frequently Damon was so often in his shadow, keeping an eye on things. He doubts that will change right away. He wants to see what a successful relationship looks like.

A weight leaves his body with every mile he puts between himself and Mystic Falls. 60 years will go by quickly. Then his brother will find him again.

That's what matters.


End file.
